metajetsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zakery Kim
Zakery Kim Is a main character and member of the elite squad the 'Metajets', as well as a top 10 ranking member of the A.R.C, A pro competetive racing program. His codename is 'Vector'. Appeareance Zak is a young man of average hieght. He has nearly pale like skin with dark hair that reaches to his upper neck with a orange flame like almost patch of hair on the front of his head. His attire is a yellow and white jacket with a purple undershirt. His metajets outfit is like the others but with yellow template parts. His main colour is light yellow green. Personality Zak is the funny-joker guy of the group. He somtimes underestimates his opponets whether its in battle or in pro racing. He loves to play video games and loves very loud music in his jet when racing. If he lose a race he will simply have an attitude like 'next time' as shown when johnny beat him. Plot (Please not that not every detail and episode is listed in the plot below Zak is possibly of korean decent, and dosent have much background. He moved away from his little sister to pursuit a pilot carrer, later joining the A.R.C. At an unknown point in time zak as well with maggie and trey became members of an secret group called the Metajets. When newcomer johnny arrives he has to race him to see if he can qualifiy for being a pro racer. Zak (underestimating johnny) lost to him and although was bumbed and told him he will beat him next time. Later when johnny joined the metajets they encounter all sorts of enemies more notably the black cloud. In self destruct when johnny is appointed field leader he shows shock but later respect him becoming leader. When zaks sister coms to visit she was very annoying to him and when black cloud attack and when he couldnt use his metawatch to use his metagear because of his sister, he had to find a way to bring his sister to saftey which he suscceded in doing so, transfomed, and defeated the black cloud. Later, in the series finale, he did not participate in the ariel battle of the 2nd blackcloud war, due to him treating another threat, tracking down flygirl and crusher as well as dufusing the bombs. Later he and johnny managed to defuse all but one bomb but in the end still managed to save soaring heights. Later he is seen celebrating and watching the fireworks, ending the series. Relationships Sister: Zak has an ok relationship with his sister although she often annoys him, but zak is till proctective of her and still lovs her as family. captain strong: zaks captain. He respects and follows all orders of his captain. thier on good terms Johnny (Ace) zaks field leader and comrade as well as his best friend thier on good terms. Trey (Burner) zaks former leader and current comrade as well as his best friends. Also on good terms Maggie (Foxtrot) zaks best friend and only Female comrade . Also good terms Trivia *Zak is the only korean member of his team; similar how trey is the only african american. *In some ways, zak has similarities to Hot wheels battle force five member zeke i.e both loves loud music both has sonic boom capabilites and both have a funny personsality. *Zak is the Youngest member of the team being only 14.